NO DEJES QUE TE DÓMINE
by RyoNef191
Summary: Por las noches, Ash se encarga de manchar su nombre y su alma con cada "pecado" que comete. Él guarda un gran secreto que no quiere revelarlo a nadie y mucho menos a la chica que quiere (Dawn). Poco sabe que es gracias a esta chica por la cual él comete estas atrocidades.
1. Chapter 1

**_DICEN QUE UNA VEZ QUE HAZ MATADO, NO PUEDES DEJAR DE HACERLO_**

**_/_**

**_CAPÍTULO 1 _**

Nuestra historia comienza con cierto chico de gorra roja, quien está vez se encuentra caminando en medio de la noche por las calles de ciudad jubileo. Sin rumbo en específico. No lo acompaña ni siquiera su fiel pikachu, prefirió salir sin ningún tipo de compañía.

Él entrenador estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero parecía que pensaba en algo distinto a lo de siempre, algo que no está relacionado con la Liga pokemon. El chico recién hacia calificado para entrar a la Liga, pero no era eso lo que lo tenía preocupado.

Siguió caminando por las desoladas calles de Jubileo cabizbajo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de si polera, sin dejar de pensar profundamente. En cierto punto un grupo de tres pandilleros de la ciudad lo vieron y comenzaron a seguirlo, el chico se había dado cuenta de esto pero no le dio importancia, esto no le preocupaba

Más bien, deberían preocuparse por ellos mismos— se dijo Ash a si mismo esbozando una extraña y misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Ash siguió caminando consciente que lo venían siguiendo, y consciente también que había menos gente cada vez más.

En cierto momento el entrenador decidió detenerse a mitad de la calle. No había nadie a excepción de los tres jóvenes que lo venían siguiendo. Los tes sujetos se le acercaron y lo rodearon entre los tres, pero aún así el chico seguía cabizbajo sin prestarles atención.

No debiste detenerte— dijo uno de los pandilleros, un sujeto grande y robusto con cara de tener más enemigos que amigos

Ash no dijo nada ante lo que dijo el sujeto que tenía a un lado suyo. Es más, no parecía darle importancia a su situación actual.

Qué? Por qué tan callado?— dijo el segundo pandillero sacando una navaja de su chamarra de cuero. Este tenía un aspecto de ser el más maníaco de los tres; Pero ante esto, Ash seguía sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

El tercer pandillero, el que tenía frente a él y al parecer era el líder, se había hartado de su silencio, así que le sujetó la cara para poder verlo, pero se admiró al verlo. El entrenador proveniente de Kanto tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa perturbadora que era inusual en el joven entrenador ya que representaba malicia. Esta sonrisa extrañó por mucho al pandillero ya que era raro que alguien sonriera de esa manera en una situación como esa. Pero lo más perturbador, aparte de su sonrisa, era que la pupila de su ojo derecho era de un color rojo sangre.

Qué?... No piensas decir nada o hacer algo?— dijo el líder de la pandilla

Para qué? Si los que deberían atemorizarce deberían ser ustedes

Nosotros?— dijo el sujeto que había sacado su navaja en robo de burla— no me hagas reír!

El pandillero robusto se estaba hartando de la confianza de Ash, así que también sacó de su chaqueta de cuero un cuchillo afilado y se acercó un poco más al entrenador— ya me estás hartado! Danos lo que traes o...— no pudo terminar la frase...

Ash también se había hartado de sus agresores. Al ver que el más grande se había acercado más, y al momento en que este acercó el cuchillo a su cuello, aprovechó para arrebatarle el cuchillo hábilmente y conese mismo poder hacerle una herida profunda en la garganta. El sujeto escupió sangre, luego cayó al suelo dejando a su alrededor un charco de sangre que ser hacia cada vez más grande. Las tres miradas se posaron en el cuerpo que se retorcia de dolor en el suelo y que lentamente se detuvo

Hijo de puta...— dijo el líder totalmente admirado por la rápida y sádica acción del muchacho.

El segundo pandillero, enfurecido por lo sucedido a su compañero y amigo, se acercó rápida y frenéticamente al chico, con el brazo levantado para poder atacarlo. Ash notó esto, así que rápidamente reaccionó.

Al momento en que el pandillero iba a apuñalarlo, Ash sostuvo su brazo con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha le insertó el cuchillo en el pecho. El pandillero hizo un gesto de sorpresa y miedo, ya que el cuchillo había sido insertado profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. Pero eso no fue suficiente para Ash, ya que empujó el cuchillo hacia abajo, abriendo una gran abertura. Al llegar al estómago, jaló el cuchillo pero haciendo una elipse dentro de su cuerpo, logrando que sus órganos internos se desprendieran y salieran del cuerpo por la gran herida que había creado, y todo esto teniendo al sujeto vivo.

El pandillero aflojó el cuerpo. Ash le quitó su navaja y sacó el cuchillo de su cuerpo, esto permitió que el pobre sujeto pudiera caer al suelo chino lo había hecho su compañero.

Ash seguía esbozando esa sonrisa diabólica, esa sonrisa que representaba satisfacción por lo que acababa de hacer. Giró la cabeza para ver al líder de la pandilla, pero sólo vio que éste estaba alejándose de él... Pero esto no le importó. El chico se preparó, ajustó su puntería y lanzó el cuchillo con gran fuerza y destreza.

El líder de la pandilla corría para salvar su vida, pero fue inútil. El cuchillo le había alcanzado. Había sido insertado en su espalda, toda la hoja quedó dentro de su cuerpo, de la herida comenzó a salir gran cantidad de sangre que recorría por su espalda. El pandillero estaba adquirido por la fuerza del impacto, pero aún así, no evitó que siguiera caminando lentamente con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que lo auxiliara... Más no sería así.

Ash comenzó a caminar hacia el sujeto aquél. El pandillero no se detenía por más herido que estaba, así que Ash, hartandose de él) decidió lanzar la otra navaja que tenía, esta vez dio directo en la prensa del pandillero haciendo que éste cayera, pero aún así decidió arrastrarse.

Ash seguía caminando tranquilamente, siguió así hasta lograr alcanzar al sujeto. El gran cuchillo todavía estaba insertado en el cuerpo del pandillero, lo que el entrenador hizo fue presionar con su pie el cuchillo enterrandolo, todavía más, dentro de su cuerpo.

El sujeto gritaba por el dolor ocasionado, pero eran sus gritos lo que a Ash le gustaba. La sangre escurría por el suelo. Ash no dejó de presionar hasta que el pobre diablo aquel dejara de gritar, dando la indicación de haber muerto.

El chico decidió que ya era hora de regresar al hotel donde se hospedaba. Dio una última sonrisa de satisfacción, ya se había divertido por un momento, pero todavía no estaba satisfecho, así que regresó con cada cuerpo para poder terminar el trabajo

/

Ash se levantó de golpe gracias a su reciente pesadilla. Estaba aturdido, asustado, deseando que solamente haya sido eso, una pesadilla de lo más escalofriante.

Revisó a su alrededor, él estaba con su típica ropa para dormir (si es que a una camisa y sus calzoncillos se pueden llamar ropa de dormir).

Pero algo andaba mal, él no estaba en la habitación que había alquilado, era una habitación totalmente diferente. Era una habitación para tres personas y eso era algo raro ya que el solo pidió una habitación para dos, para él y para su acompañante quien no estaba junto a él.

Volvió a echar un vistazo a la habitación y notó que su ropa estaba tirada en una silla. Fue hacía ella, rogando no encontrar nada fuera de lo común en ella, pero muy para su desgracia no fue así. El chico encontró una mancha de sangre seca, no era muy grande pero si era muy visible.

No... Mierda no...— se dijo estando muy entristecido.

Ash se volvió a sentar en el borde de la cama. Se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de negar la realidad— no... Mierda no otra vez... Sigo haciéndolo... Por qué? DIOS no...— seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez esperando a que su realidad fuera otra.

Ketchum prestó atención a un ligero charco de sangre que provenía de debajo de la cama— oh no... No me digas que— se dijo a si mismo atemorizado.

Revisó debajo de la cama, y si, allí abajo se formada un charco de sangre coagulada cuyo origen provenía del interior de la cama. El chico levantó el colchón y allí vio algo que le erizó la piel. Él había abierto un agujero en el tambor (bueno... por lo menos así le decimos por acá) de la cama y metió allí el cuerpo de un entrenador un poco más alto que él. El cuerpo estaba cubierto de su misma sangre que todavía no secaba; tenía los ojos desorbitados, sus pupilas estaban votadas hacia arriba y su boca estaba abierta completamente esbozando un gesto de absoluto terror. Al parecer, Ash le había cortado la venda yugular; aparte de eso, se había divertido abriendo una gran abertura en si puedo, extripando su corazón, separandolo de su cuerpo y dejando todo su interior expuesto. Por los rasgos faciales del tipo Ash dedujo que, por desgracia, el entrenador seguía vivo al momento de quitarle su corazón.

No... DIOS mío dime que esto no está pasando. Yo no pude haberlo matado— Ash trataba de consolarse a como diera lugar. Por desgracia la cosa no acaba aquí

En el suelo había otro rastro de sangre que seca que terminaba dentro del armario. Sin dudarlo, fue a revisar. Abrió las puertas del armario de par en par y sintió que habría las puertas del infierno debido a que dentro estaba el segundo cuerpo: una chica de igualmente su misma edad que se encontraba de cabeza debido a que sus piernas estaban trenzadas en el tuvo donde se colocan las prendas.

El cuerpo de la joven tenía varias heridas de considerable tamaño y profundidad, de las cuales todavía brotaba sangre. Pareciera que Ash había insertado el cuchillo en los ojos de la muchacha, haciendo que estos reventaran; y al igual que su compañero ésta tampoco tenía su corazón.

Ash sintió náuseas, no solo por el hecho de tener a un cadáver en una condición deplorable frente a él, sino también por el olor que este despedía. Así que fue directo al cuarto de baño, sólo para encontrarse con el tercer cuerpo. Era otro entrenador que esta vez se encontraba muerto en la bañera.

El agua estaba teñida de sangre, y así como con los otros dos entrenadores, éste tampoco tenía si corazón, pero asiste de eso, no tenía ninguna otra herida. Era raro. Ash sabía, por lo menos, como era la forma en que mataba

Que extraño. Por lo regular les apuñalo y los hiero de gravedad antes de sacarles el corazón.— Ash se dijo a si mismo. Pero lejos de estar aterrado por este nuevo cadáver, estaba usando la sensatez y la lógica— a no ser que... OH NO!— se alteró al pensar en la opción más probable.

Ash se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza para evitar pensar en aquella forma en la que, probablemente, mató al entrenador (no entraré en detalles. Sólo pónganse a pensar ¿Cuál es la peor muerte que le podrías dar a un hombre?).

/

Ash se vistió. Ya debía salir de aquella habitación antes que su acompañante no lo encontrara en la habitación. Pero antes que nada, estaba nuevamente sentado a orilla de la cama tratando de contestarse una gran interrogante

Que habré hecho con sus corazones. Cada que me pasa esto siempre les arranco el corazón y ni siquiera sé que hago con ellos.— se decía un poco frustrado por no saber la respuesta.

Se levantó para poder retirarse. Akl levantarse vio que frente suyo había un espejo, donde pudo reflejarse y notar que su ojo derecho ya no era de color rojo subí de su color natural.

El chico ser acercó a la ventana. No podía salir por la puerta uta que afectarían de él cuando encuentren los cadáveres. Estaba en un segundo OSI, y frente a él había un gran árbol por donde podía escalar (más fácil no se lo puedo poner). Ash salió de la habitación dejando un crudo recuerdo detrás de él.

/

\

Ash corría por los pasillos del hotel para poder regresar a su habitación sin que su compañera se diera cuenta que no estuvo toda la noche.

Llegó a su habitación. Pero ella ya estaba esperándolo afuera de esta; ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y con una fuerte mirada de enojo. Era cierta chica de cabello largo azul y faja rosada.

_Dawn_... Cómo amaneciste?— preguntó Ash nerviosamente esperando las acusaciones y preguntas de la chica

Cómo crees que amanecí? Desperté y no estabas a mí lado— dijo Dawn enojada por la acción del chico— donde demonios estabas?!

El chico debía inventarse algo rápido. Si bien no era la primera vez que se escabullia por la noche, si era la primera vez que Dawn ni lo encontraba por la mañana. Teniendo la escusa perfecta comenzó— es que... Me levanté temprano para ir al comedor a comer algo

Dawn puso una mirada retadora hacia el chico, ella sabía que podría estar mintiendo. Dio un vistazo rápido hacia su cuerpo y su ropa, y fue cuando notó la pequeña mancha de sangre seca de su camisa.

Qué es eso?— dijo señalando la mancha, pero sin saber que era exactamente

Ash tenía que volver a inventarse algo y rápido, ya que ella podría saber su terrible secreto— Ah... Eso?... Pues— titubeaba al principio, pero logró armarse de valor y contestarle— es que comí papas fritas pero con harta salsa. Debí mancharme mientras comía.

Dawn siguió mirando al chico acusadoramente. Ash estaba nervioso esperando a que le creyera.

Dawn siguió haciendo algún tipo de inspección con la vista, siguió así harta que lanzó una gran sonrisa de sincera felicidad y confianza hacia el chico— está bien! Te creo!— dijo para después abrazarlo por el cuello y besarle en los labios.

Ash correspondió el beso y el abrazo. Pero antes de romper el beso, Dawn le mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que hizo que se desangrara. Cuando ella se separó, le dijo, o más bien le advirtió— vuelves a irte de esa manera y te juro que te irá peor

Dawn tomó la mano del chico, abrió las puerta de la habitación y dijo— ven, te curaré la herida. No mjr gusta besarte con los labios con sabor a sangre— con eso se llevó a Ash dentro de la habitación.

Ash no podía quejarse, preferia aguantarse el dolor a que Dawn supiera cuál es su gran secreto durante las noches.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPÍTULO 2_**

**_El demonio del mal es uno de los instintos primeros del corazón humano— _****_EDGAR ALLAN POE_**

**_/_**

Dawn se estaba preparando para el concurso que en pocos minutos comenzaba. Solo le faltaba el arreglar su cabello, pero para eso estaba su novio Ash quien felizmente aceptó el peinarle para el concurso

Al fin hoy es el día. Solo falta ganar este último listón y calificaré para el Gran Festival— decía Dawn con mucho entusiasmo

Se que lo vas a lograr mi amor— dijo Ash terminadode peinar a su novia. Luego se arrodilló frente a ella— eres la mejor coordinadora que he conocido

Ah... Ash... Que tierno— decía Dawn totalmente sonrojada. A pesar de todo, seguía sorprendiendose cada ves que Ash decía algo así. Decidió proseguir con la conversación solo para no quedarse atrás— pero tú sabes que no es cierto. Hay muchas coordinadoras que son mucho mejores, y tú has conocido a muchas más talentosas que yo

Y eso que!— dijo Ash. El muchacho tomó la mano de la chica y la envolvió entre las suyas para luego decirle con una mirada dulce— mi amor tu eres mejor que todas ellas. Cierto es que son buenas en los concursos pero tú eres mejor en eso y para mucho más, buena con los pokemon, buena novia... Buena para el "amor"— en esa última frase Ash puso en su cara una ligera expresión de perversión.

Dawn se sonrojó más ante las últimas palabras del chico, y bajó la mirada para que Ash no la viera así pero ante este gesto el entrenador solo rió por un par de segundos. Si bien él era un chico cariñoso, en el fondo, y en algunas ocasiones y sobretodo por las noches, siempre ha sido un chico pervertido.

Ah... Baka... Sabes que no me gusta que digas esas cosas así de repente— dijo Dawn aún con la mirada baja, a lo que el chico siguió riendo. Luego volvió a mirarlo y siguió— pero debes confesar que todas ellas...

Hey— interrumpió Ash a su pareja sin dejar de sonreír— vas a querer que te adule a tí o a las demás chicas, solo para que te pongas celosa con tan solo escuchar sus nombres

La coordinadora rió levemente para luego decir— tan bien me conoces? Enserio sabes todo sobre mí

Solo sé que no quiero que te enojes nuevamente conmigo— fue lo último que dijo Ash antes de ponerse de pié y besar a Dawn en los labios.

Comenzaron a llamar a los coordinadores para que se prepararán, ante esto Dawn tuvo que romper rápidamente con el beso y decir— ah... Mi turno! Perdón Ash pero...

Tranquila— dijo Ash interrumpiendo a la coordinadora con una tierna sonrisa— para eso estamos aquí

Dawn no se fue sin antes abrazar al chico, luego salió de la habitación para dirigirse al estadio.

/

La chica se había detenido antes de salir a escena, la razón era que por el corredor había encontrado a Kenny, su amigo de la infancia. El chico estaba vestido con su traje de torero español.

Hey! Hola Dee-Dee— dijo el coordinador

Ya te he dicho que no me digas así!— contestó la chica rápidamente

/

Ash había salido de la habitación y estaba por el corredor en camino hacia las gradas. Pero se detuvo al ver a Dawn junto a Kenny, quienes al parecer llevaban una conversación interesante

Dawn... Quiero que vengas conmigo — Kenny quien parecía muy decidido en sus palabras

Dawn miraba a su amigo sería. Pareciera que estaba hartandose de su amigo — cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo...

Es que tú no entiendes — interrumpió Kenny — yo te amo. Te amo más que cualquiera, más que Ash

Pero yo no te amo. Ya te lo he dicho. Y ni quieras comparar tu amor con el de Ash porque te quedas corto — dijo Dawn cruelmente

Kenny se sentía ofendido pero insistía en convencer a Dawn — Ash nunca te hará más feliz que yo... — se detuvo al ver que Dawn comenzaba a reírse levemente

La chica paró de reír y le dijo — Kenny. En verdad, nunca creas que me harías más feliz. He hecho tantas cosas con Ash que ya hemos encontrado el paraíso en la tierra. Lo hemos hecho todo juntos — dijo la coordinadora giñandole un ojo

Pudieron continuar con la conversación pero se oyó que hablaban a Dawn para que se presentara

Adiós Kenny, tengo que presentarme. Recuerda, siempre amigos — se despidió Dawn en un tono burlón

Espera! — dijo Kenny tratando de detenerla

Dawn se detuvo por un momento y luego se volteó a verlo — que quieres?

Dawn fue tomada de sorpresa, su amigo de la infancia le estaba besando sin previo aviso. La chica había quedado paralizada, no supo que hacer en ese momento.

Por su parte, Ash estaba presenciando el beso entre sí novia y su amigo. Al joven le mataban los Celos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El chico sentía la necesidad de separarlos pero prefirió esperar un poco más.

Dawn empujó a Kenny. El coordinador se separó sorprendido. Después Dawn le abofeteo sin que él se lo esperara.

Kenny quedó impactado al haber recibido aquel golpe que su amiga le daba con mucho desprecio.

Volvieron a llamar a Dawn para que se presentara, ella solo salió al estadio sin decir nada y sin que el coordinador pudiera verle el rostro

Valla que pega duro — dijo Kenny cruzandose de brazos y sonriendo — pero es así como me gusta

Ash había resistido hasta ese momento, se acercó a Kenny y le golpeó en la cara sin que se diera cuenta. El golpe había tirado al coordinador al suelo.

Kenny miró a su agresor pero no se sorprendió al ver que era Ash — sabía que eras celoso, pero nunca me imaginé que golpearas como un Hypmonchan — se burló a pesar de dolerle el golpe

Ash no contestó, solo se le quedaba viendo enfurecido.

Kenny lo miró a los ojos. Quedó sorprendido cuando notó lo inusual: el ojo derecho del entrenador era de un color rojizo a diferencia del otro ojo — ah... Ash... Tu ojo — dijo extrañado y bajando la guardia

Ash se abalanzó a Kenny lanzando un fuerte puñetazo que volvió a darle en la cara tirandolo al suelo nuevamente.

Después de tirarlo Ash se subió encima, le sujetó del cuello con la mano izquierda y con el puño derecho le golpeaba fuertemente

Ash había enloquecido. El coordinador quería gritar por ayuda pero Ash le estaba sujetando el cuello con tanta fuerza que le impedía el poder hablar.

Kenny trató de golpear al entrenador de pueblo paleta, pero este pudo esquivar el golpe.

Ash apretó a Kenny todavía más fuerte. Kenny comenzaba a sentir que se asfixiaba así que sujetó la muñeca de su agresor esperando aflojar el agarre.

Ash podía seguir así, estaba disfrutando ver sufrir a Kenny, pero luego escuchó que ya estaban presentando a Dawn, así que ya debía terminar con eso rápido

El joven Ketchum no aflojó su agarre. Con su otra mano (ustedes deciden cuál) sacó de su polera su tan apreciado puñal que tanto le había ayudado en situaciones así.

Kenny se sobresaltó al ver que Ash poseía un arma como esa, sin pensar en absolutamente nada comenzó a moverse bruscamente esperando poder escaparse, pero era inútil.

Ash acercó el puñal a la frente del chico – lo hare rápido solo porque me das lastima. Será major que te diga adios Kenny – dijo hacienda la daga hacia atras.

Lo ultimo que Kenny pudo ver fue como Ash hacia atras su brazo con una inquietante sonrisa, para luego moverlo hacia adelante, luego el joven coordinador sintió como el puñal era insertado en su frente y llegaba profundamente hasta detenerse, unos segundos despues quedó inerte.

Ash solo lo miró malisiosamente mientras esbozaba nuevamente esa sonrisa tan perturbadora (ustedes imaginensela como quieran).

El joven entrenador solo se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de allí. No se molestaria en levanter el cuerpo de Kenny, ya que queria que alguien más lo viera, y queria que fuera cierta persona especial.

/

Dawn habia terminado su presentacion. Todo le habia salido bien, la multitud le estaba aplaudiendo ya que habian quedado maravillados con eso. La chica miró a sus alrededores, y allí estaba. Dawn se alegró al ver que su novio se encontraba en primera fila aplaudiendo por su gran trabajo.

Llegó el momento en que la coordinadora tuvo que abandoner el scenario.

La Presentadora, con el entusiasmo de siempre, estaba por presenter al siguiente coordinador, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por un grito que provenia de la entrada de los coordinadores, del lugar por donde Dawn habia salido.

En todo el estadio se escuchó aquel grito, pero fue Ash quien reconoció de quien se trataba, o más bien él queria escuchar ese grito.

El entrenador saltó de las gradas a la arena, luego se dirigió corriendo hacia dond provenian los gritos, luego la presentadora lo siguió. El joven no sé sorprendió al ver a Dawn de arrodillada frente al cadaver de su Viejo amigo mientras se escuchaba que gemia de tristeza.

Ash sonrió internamente mientras que en su rostro mostraba confusion al ver el cuerpo de Kenny. El entrenador se acercó a la chica, la levantó y comenzó a apartarla del lugar.

Los guardias de seguridad comenzaron a llegar al lugar, ellos tenian la obligacion de evitar que la gente perdiera el control por este reciente hecho. Mientras, Ash junto con Dawn dejaban el lugar.

/

El concurso fue cancelado hasta dentro de tres dias, Ash y Dawn ya no tenian nada que hacer allí así que se decidieron por regresar al hotel donde se hospedaban.

Dawn estaba acostada en la cama, seguia triste por lo que vió, fue aterrador al ver a su amigo de la infancia asesinado.

Ash ya no queria verla así. A pesar de haber sido él quien asesinó a Kenny, no soportaba que Dawn llorara tanto y por él. El entrenador se aceercó a ella, se acotó en la cama y la abrazó por detras – tranquila amor… -

Ash, era mi amigo… - dijo Dawn tristemente

Conversaron por un pequeño rato hasta que a Ash se le ocurrió una idea para contentar a su novia – el concurso se hará en tres dias, que tal si despues de eso nos tomamos unas vacaciones –

Unas vacaciones? – preguntó Dawn. En su voz se notaba que comenzaba a calmarse

Que te parece la idea? – preguntó Ash

Pero a dónde? – volvió a preguntar Dawn pero esta vez teniendo una idea de a donde ir

Tu decides cariño – contesto Ash – solo quiero que estes feliz

Dawn sonrió, luego se dio media vuelta y despues dijo – que te parece si vamos a casa de mi mama. – dijo con una sonrisa inocente

Ash solo sonrió – así será – dijo para después acercarcele y darle un beso en los labios

**/**

**Perdonen Por No Haber Actualizado En Meses Pero Mi Imaginación Es Variada XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPÍTULO 3_**

**_Los monstruos existen, y los fantasmas también. Viven dentro de nosotros, y a veces nos ganan— _****_STEPHEN KING_**

Nuestra querida pareja ya tenía marcado su próximo destino, Pueblo Hojas Gemelas en busca de sus pequeñas vacaciones, pero decidieron hacer una parada en Ciudad Jubileo, donde ya llevaban tres días allí.

Ash y Dawn estaban ocupando su habitación en el hotel Fudomine en la ciudad Jubileo. Los chicos ya habían desempacado sus cosas y Dawn ya se había preparado para dormir.

Ash estaba recién saliendo de la ducha, pero él todavía no se había puesto su pijama para dormir, todavía tenía puesta su ropa habitual.

Por qué no te has desvestido todavía? – preguntó Dawn cruzándose de brazos

Dawn, quiero salir un rato a refrescarme un poco – comenzó Ash un tanto desanimado – hoy hubo mucha calor. Ni con un baño se me quita lo acalorado. Saldré un rato para sentir el frio de la noche – dijo esperando a que Dawn se lo creyera

No me hagas reír. Tú no saldrás para sentir el viento de la noche, tu lo que quieres es ir a tomar algo – dijo Dawn segura de lo que decía

Ash sabía que nada engañaría a Dawn, así que lo mejor para él era confesar sus verdadera intenciones – ok. Lo confieso es cierto. Solo quiero ir a tomarme algo fuerte.

Dawn siguió cruzada de brazos, enojada dijo – ya te he dicho que no me gusta que tomes. Y mucho menos que llegues ebrio –

Ash siguió calmado, aunque sabía que ella estaría enojada sabía que esta la podía ganar – lo siento Dawn. Pero llevo un buen tiempo sin tomarme uno solo. Solo hoy que quiero volver a hacerlo.

La chica lo miraba fríamente, luego le apuntó con el dedo – llegas a pasarte de tu limite y juro que dormirás en la tina del baño.

Ash sonrió – tres caballitos, entendido¡ - con eso salió de la habitación dejando a Dawn

/  
El joven entrenador había bajado al bar del hotel, su propósito era el ingerir su tan anhelado licor. Pero para su desgracia se encontró con un gran inconveniente…

Perdone. Pero no servimos bebidas alcohólicas a menores de edad – le decía el encargado del bar

Ash estaba frustrado por ese inconveniente, pero decidió probar suerte en otro lugar.

Ash caminó por toda la ciudad. Llegó a otro hotel llamado Hyote, que tenía bar, pero allí tampoco tenían servicio a menores, por lo que el chico comenzó a frustrarse

Por favor, solo será uno y ya¡ - suplicaba el joven al encargado del bar

El encargado estaba hartándose de Ash – ya te he dicho que no muchacho. Así que no me hagas perder mi tiempo – después de eso se alejó de Ash

Ash se cruzó de brazos frustrado – típico, la única vez que puedo tomar y nadie quiere venderme nada. Maldita sea

El chico había sido observado por una joven de su misma edad. Era una chica rubia, de tez blanca y bello cuerpo (90-60-90 XD). La chica se le acercó a Ash quien ya había notado la presencia de la chica

Que tal – se presentó primero Ash con un tono picaron

La chica rio levemente – valla que eres simpático. He visto que estas furioso por no poder comprar nada aquí – dijo con una linda sonrisa

Sí – comenzó mientras suspiraba – pero ya ni pedo. Creo que regresaré a mi hotel para que mi novia me consuele

La chica volvió a reír levemente – tengo una mejor idea. Porque no vas a mi habitación y yo te consuelo – dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por el pecho del chico

Eso suena un poco candente – dijo Ash juguetonamente

Claro. Por cierto, me llamo Ximena – la chica se presentó después de todo (XD)

Ximena llevó a Ash a su habitación, era el número 69 del hotel. Al entrar Ash se sentó sobre la cama mientras la chica se acercaba al mini-bar (o mini-refri como decimos por acá XD) y sacó de allí una botella de vino tinto. La chica sirvió el vino en un par de copas. Se sentó al lado de Ash y le dio la copa para que bebiera.

Mientras Ash bebía y trataba de escuchar a su nueva amiga, y se usa el "trataba de escuchar", debido a que él no prestaba atención a Ximena, su mente se encontraba vagando en otro asunto.

Ash estaba tan pensativo debido a que esa tarde había ocurrido algo que le enfureció

**_/Flash Back/_**

La feliz pareja había estado, los primeros dos días, felices disfrutando de sus vacaciones, pero fue el tercer día en que se volvieron encontrar con su viejo amigo entrenador Conway, pero esta vez pasaba algo extraño. Dawn pasó mucho tiempo con el chico de los anteojos, esto causó en Ash eso que es conocido como (Malditos) celos.

Conway parecía que quería jugar con la pareja y sobretodo con Ash. Trataba de mantenerse junto a Dawn en casi todo el tiempo y ella parecía ser muy feliz junto a él.

Mientras Dawn caminaba por delante, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Conway movia su mano pareciendo como si tocara el trasero de la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, esto lo hacía únicamente para que Ash lo viera y se enfureciera. Pero el pobre entrenador proveniente de Kanto no podía actuar como él quería ya que sus celos le enfadaban a Dawn.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Ash tuvo que presenciar el cómo Conway seducía a su novia. El entrenador quería hablar con el chico de anteojos, quería arreglar sus asuntos sobre su novia.

Lo había citado detrás del hotel Fudomine, pero al llegar vio como Conway había acorralado a Dawn mientras ella estaba muy sonrojada. Él solo decidió escondrse para ver qué es lo que haría. No hubo conversación aparente, solo podía ver a un Conway muy confiado y a una Dawn muy nerviosa y atemorizada.

Después de unos cinco minutos Conway comenzó a acercarse a Dawn queriendo besarla. Ash comenzaba a sobresaltarse, a salirse de sus casillas, pero vio lo que él quería que ocurriera, Dawn apartó a Conway y salió corriendo del lugar dejando al chico allí.

Ash estuvo feliz que su novia haya permanecido fiel, pero su único problema era Conway, así que decidió actuar en ese momento.

Conway escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban a él rápidamente. Él ya sabía de quien se trataba y sabía que trataría de pegarle.

Ash trató de golpear sorpresivamente a Conway en la cara pero este lo esquivó rápidamente y después le sujetó dejándolo inmóvil

Lo viste verdad¡ - preguntó Conway satisfactoriamente

Ash no quería responder a eso. Forcejeaba para que Conway lo soltara pero este era muy fuerte, más de lo que esperaba.

Gózala un rato más Ash, ya que haré que se separen y ella… se irá junto a mí – dijo Conway con malicia

Ash se enfureció y empujó lo más fuerte que pudo a Conway. El empujón fue lo suficientemente intenso para tirar a Conway al piso y hacer que la gorra de Ash se cayera.

El entrenador trató de abalanzarse sobre el chico de los lentes pero escuchó una voz que lo detuvo

ASH¡ - la voz era de Dawn, quien había regresado solo para ver semejante acto. Se colocó en medio de los chicos para evitar el pleito – que está ocurriendo aquí¡

Conway se levantó alegre que Dawn haya llegado – pregúntale a tu novio

Dawn se sorprendió al escuchar a Conway. Miró a Ash pero como si ella estuviera triste al verlo. Ash seguía enojado solo se limitó a recoger su gorra e irse del lugar.

Dawn tardó tres segundos para que saliera a alcanzar a Ash pero cuando salió a la calle este ya se había ido.

**_/Fin Flash Back/_**

Poco más de una hora había pasado. Ash había tomado únicamente lo que le había prometido a Dawn, pero Ximena si había bebido demasiado, ella ya comenzaba a sufrir los efectos de la ebriedad (o sea viendo elefantes rosados).

La conversación se puso un poco más intensa. Ash se divertia viendo y escuchando a su amiga ebria, pero no se imaginaria que esa chica tomaría la iniciativa y lo besaría.

Ash se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Ximena. Tardó por lo menos un minuto antes de empujar a Ximena. El chico trató de levantarse pero la chica le sujetó de los hombros y lo tumbó a la cama

Enserio quieres irte – preguntó la alcoholizada chica

Ximena se sentó sobre Ash. Comenzó a quitarse la blusa rápidamente y después trató de besarlo pero este la apartó y ágilmente se levantó de la cama – lo siento Ximena. Pero yo no puedo hacerle eso a mi novia – con eso dicho se dirijio a la puerta.

Espera¡ - Ximena gritó haciendo que Ash se detuviera. Ella se levantó y buscó un papelito, allí anotó su número de teléfono, después se dirigió al chico – ten mi número. Si cambias de opinión llámame que te estaré esperando – dijo entregándole el papel.

Ash aceptó el papel y con eso solo salió de la habitación.

/

DIOS, bendito día que tuve que pasar hoy -

Ash estaba entrando al hotel donde se hospedaba junto a Dawn. Para su desgracia hubo un gran inconveniente en el living del hotel.

Dawn estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del living del hotel, estaba cruzada de brazos y se podía ver en su rostro que estaba enojada.

Ash estaba temeroso de la razón por la que Dawn estuviera enojada, y peor aún que se hubiera enterado de lo que pasó esa noche.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Dawn se levantó y caminó hacia Ash quien esperaba un fuerte reclamo, mas no fue así. Cuando Dawn estuvo frente a Ash, levantó su mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada, después se alejó con dirección al elevador

Ash quedó impactado al recibir la bofetada, pero más se sorprendió cuando Dawn se alejó ya que pudo escuchar como si ella estuviera llorando.

Dawn subió al elevador, Ash trató de entrar también pero su novia lo empujó para que no entrara, dejándolo atónito, luego comenzó a subir.

Ash estaba sorprendido ante la reacción de la coordinadora, luego de un rato reaccionó. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era subir por las escaleras corriendo para alcanzar a una furiosa Dawn.

/  
El Elevador llegó al piso indicado. Dawn bajo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ash llegó por las escaleras. Vio que Dawn se acercaba a la habitación así que se acercó rápidamente, luego la tomó del brazo – oye, podrias explicarme que te ocurre¡ - preguntó exaltado

Dawn no dijo palabra alguna, solo se limitó a abofetear a Ash haciendo que este lo soltara de la impresión

Dawn?… - quedó Ash estupefacto al ver la reacción de su novia

Lo sé todo – dijo Dawn – te fuiste con otra chica, lo sé

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar que Dawn sabía de eso

Dawn se dio media vuelta y volvió y volvió a dirigirse a su cuarto

Ash debía actuar rápido antes que Dawn mal interpretara todo – Dawn, Por favor escúchame¡ solo me fui por un trago. No hice nada de lo que tú crees con ella.

Dawn se detuvo frente a su puerta, después dijo – porque no te largas¡ vete con ella¡ de seguro la pasaras mejor de lo que lo pasas conmigo.

Ash notó que la voz de Dawn comenzaba a quebrarse – por favor Dawn, escúchame. Piensas dejarme aquí fuera.

Dawn abrió la puerta de su habitación, volteó a ver a Ash y con una sonrisa sarcástica le dijo — pues al parecer has encontrado nueva habitación para esta noche, y con una buena compañía al parecer — Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar fuertemente la puerta, dejando al pobre Ash fuera de la habitación.

Pero Dawn… Por Favor escúchame¡- dijo Ash tocando a la puerta.

El muchacho recibió un mensaje a su celular, al parecer era de Dawn y le decía: **No quiero verte… así que ya eres libre de hacer lo que quieras /3.** Ese mensaje impresionó por mucho al entrenador, quien volvió a tocar la puerta esta vez más insistente – Dawn por favor¡ - No obtuvo respuesta alguna, lo que si obtuvo fue un sonido estruendoso, como si algún objeto de vidrio chocara contra la puerta.

Mierda. Esta vez sí se enfureció.— dijo Ash pasando su mano hacia su bolsillo, allí tocó un papel, al sacarlo de su bolsillo se dio cuenta que era el papelito donde Ximena le había anotado su número y la dirección del hotel Hyote, donde se hospedaba.

El joven sonrió, luego sacó su celular —bueno, creo que si dormiré bien esta noche—dijo para después escribir un mensaje para aquella chica avisándole que siempre si iba a ir a hacerle una "visita" de media noche. El muchacho se dio la media vuelta, frente a él había una espejo en la pared, en él pudo ver que su ojo izquierdo que ya había sufrido esa mal formación que lo hacía adoptar un color rojo sangre. Echó una gran sonrisa de cinismo y con eso se encaminó hacia la salida del hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAPÍTULO 4_**

**_Los fantasmas y demonios existen, pero solamente tu los puedes ver y sentir. Habitan en tu cabeza y te hacechan hasta el día de tu muerte. O quizás más allá...— _****_FERNANDO E. SOBENES BUITRÓN_**

**_/_**

Ash estaba frente a la habitación 69, habitación donde se encontraba Ximena, había llegado para poder disfrutar la noche solo como él sabe hacerlo. El joven tocó la puerta a lo que la chica le contestó—pasa, está abierta—no lo dudó ni una sola vez, el joven abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

La habitación era muy grande, demasiado. Golpeó la pared y se aseguró que era muy sólida. Echó una mirada rápida al resto de la habitación y notó una figura femenina que se encontraba en el balcón, era Ximena que se encontraba dándole la espalda, vestida únicamente con su ropa interior. Ash sonrió y después se acercó a ella.

La chica notó la presencia de Ash, y sintió que se había detenido a solo un metro de ella – que estás esperando. Acércate. Tómame. Haz conmigo lo que quieras – fue lo único que dijo sin saber que esas palabras le costarían mucho.

El chico se acercó más. Ximena cerró los ojos esperando sentir los brazos de Ash en su vientre, pero no fue así. Ash sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño hilo delgado pero resistente, el hilo estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre seca.

La chica abrió los ojos abruptamente al sentir que Ash había colocado en hilo en su tráquea y comenzaba a asfixiarla con eso. Ximena colocó sus manos en su cuello tratando de quitar el hilo y evitar así su estrangulación, pero era inútil, Ash era lo bastante fuerte como para no soltarla por más que ella comenzara a forcejear.

La "señorita" comenzó a moverse bruscamente buscando que Ash la soltara, pero esto solo empeoraría las cosas. Ash comenzó a jalar a la chica hacia dentro de la habitación. Ya dentro soltó a la chica y la aventó a la cama. Ximena, al verse libre, tocó su garganta herida.

Pero que carajos te ocurre¡ - gritó la chica con su voz ronca.

Ash se abalanzó nuevamente a la chica. Se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a estrangularla nuevamente.

Ximena comenzaba a sentir que se asfixiaba nuevamente. Comenzó a golpear a Ash en sus brazos y hombros, pero nada paraba a este chico que estaba decidido. La pobre chic trató de también estrangular al entrenador, pero ella comenzaba a perder la fuerza y no podía agarrar bien a Ash, ella ya no podía hacer nada.

La chica dejó de forcejear. Ash, al ver que ella dejó de moverse bruscamente, soltó su agarre y checó el pulso de Ximena, estaba muerta, la había matado con un "método tradicional". El joven echó una pequeña carcajeada, luego comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la chica muerta y de pronto se acordó de Dawn, se acordó de la chica por la que tanto estaba sufriendo.

Su novia se había enojado con él a causa de aquella chica…

Bueno… ya me encargué de eso - se dijo Ash satisfactoriamente.

Pero todo había iniciado a causa que él se enojó con ella, y el causante de todo eso era Conway.

Bueno… solo falta hacerme cargo de uno último, pero eso tiene arreglo—dijo Ash sacando de su bolsillo su celular.

/

Conway se encontraba cenando en el restaurante del hotel Hyote. Seguía tranquilo sin preocupación alguna hasta que recibió un mensaje.

Um… me pregunto quién será a estas horas de la noche—se dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo.

El mensaje era de un número desconocido. Lo revisó y decía: "**Ven A La Habitación 69 Del Hotel Hyote… Dawn**"— Dawn… aquí? — se dijo el joven estando sorprendido.

Conway se había sorprendido al haber recibido ese mensaje de Dawn que lo citaba en una habitación del mismo hotel donde él se encontraba. Pero su gesto de sorpresa pasó a ser un gesto de perversión al recibir otro mensaje, esta vez fue una foto de la chica sobre la cama usando un neglillé blanco. Otro mensaje llegó, esta vez diciendo: **"Te Estaré Esperando".**

El chico sonrió, carcajeo un poco y dijo para sí mismo – vaya… esta chica se pone "interesante" – con eso pidió la cuenta de la cena y salió del restaurant con dirección a la habitación 69 del hotel.

/

Conway estaba frente a la habitación 69. Iba a tocar a la puerta pero recibió un mensaje del mismo número de antes, esta vez decía: **"Está Abierto". **Con aquel mensaje Conway se sintió con la libertad suficiente para entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él con seguro.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. El chico de los anteojos revisó la habitación con la luz de la Luna que entraba por el balcón. Vio hacía la cama y notó que había alguien acostada en ella. _"Quien más podría ser sino Dawn" _Pensó para sí el joven.

Conway se acercó a ella. La chica estaba cubierta completamente con las sabanas. Antes que él pudiera hacer algo, sintió que en el suelo había algún tipo de líquido viscoso. Se sorprendió y se agachó para poder tocarlo, no podía verlo bien por la falta de luz, pero por el olor pudo identificar que era sangre.

Conway se sorprendió por mucho al pensar que aquello era sangre, sacó su celular e iluminó la superficie, en efecto, era sangre – mierda. Que… que significará esto – Conway recordó que la chica no había dicho nada, ni se había movido desde que entró, dudaba inclusive que se hubiera dado cuenta del charco de sangre en el suelo. Conway se levantó, comenzó a iluminar la cama con su celular para luego retirar las sabanas.

El celular de Conway cayó al suelo después que lo soltara repentinamente. Estaba aterrado por lo que estaba frente a él en aquel momento. Sobre la cama se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de una joven chica de cabello castaño.

El cuerpo parecía no tener ninguna herida, eso pensó hasta ver bien el tórax, lo palpó un poco para asegurarse, y si, el cuerpo tenía un agujero en el tórax, pero no solo eso, revisó bien y notó que el cuerpo carecía de su corazón.

Mierda… esto… esto es… - Conway quedó impactado ante tal descubrimiento. No sabía que ese solo sería el principio de su verdadero terror.

La luz se prendió de repente – No era a la que buscabas, cierto? – aquella voz vino desde la puerta de la habitación. El chico volteó pero no había nadie, pero el estaba seguro de haber escuchado a alguien y sobre todo sabía que era una voz que le resultaba muy familiar.

DIOS… menudo susto – dijo el joven quien comenzó a mirar por toda la habitación esperando encontrar algo.

Conway miró un espejo que estaba posicionado a su lado derecho, en él pudo ver una figura masculina que se encontraba justo detrás de él, otra peculiaridad era que este sujeto tenía la forma de alguien que conocía. Conway se dio rápidamente la vuelta, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie detrás de él.

DIOS mío… podría jurar que ese era. Ash¡… pero… como… - esto le intrigó por mucho a Conway ya que en verdad sentía la presencia de alguien en esa misma habitación.

El chico fue tumbado de espaldas al suelo. Sentía que algo o alguien le había sujetado de los tobillos y lo estaba jalando debajo de la cama

Debajo de la cama, todo volvía a ser oscuridad. Conway no podía ver nada, pero sí podía sentir la presencia de alguien más, o más bien, podía sentir la hoja afilada de una daga que pasaba por su brazo derecho. - Que ocurre aquí – susurró para sí mismo.

El joven no podía ver con claridad. Todo era oscuridad debajo de aquella cama, pero si podía sentir la presencia de alguien más, y no era una presencia que le agradara. Pronto llegó a ver que alguien estaba frente a él, sujetándolo, pero no podía distinguir quien era hasta que lo escuchó hablar - No era a ella a quien esperabas ver sobre esta cama. Cierto? – dijo Ash con una extraña mirada, como si la de un demonio se tratara.

Ash¡ eres tú? que estás haciendo? Suéltame¡ - gritó Conway desesperadamente

Yada (No quiero) – dijo Ash hablándole en su lengua madre.

Conway Trató de librarse del agarre de Ash, pero este era más fuerte. Ash sacó su cuchillo, luego lo pasó al cuello de su víctima y dijo - pobre infeliz. De verdad crees que te librarás de esta?

Conway estaba cada vez más nervioso, y sobretodo porque Ash comenzaba a presionar lentamente la hoja del cuchillo en su cuello – Que me harás?

Ash miró a su rival sonriente – quiero que sepas que yo no quería llegar a esto pero... – negó con la cabeza – no. Si quería llegar a esto – dijo sínicamente

No hablaras enserio? – dijo Conway

Ash presionó más el cuchillo sobre su cuello, dejando que un pequeño rastro de corriera por toda la hoja

Conway sentía como Ash le habría la piel poco a poco, sentía que el chico de pueblo paleta estaba dispuesto a lo que sea - mira si es por Dawn lo…

Todo es por Dawn – interrumpió Ash enfurecido – todo es por ella

Ash enfureció ante las últimas palabras de su víctima – Eso es todo¡ - Ash Comenzó a insertar el cuchillo dentro del cuello de Conway muy lentamente.

Conway comenzó a sentir como el cuchillo penetraba lentamente su cuello. El entrenador de los anteojos comenzó a forcejear con la esperanza de poder liberarse, pero era inútil. Mientras Conway forcejeaba, el cuchillo se iba enterrando en su cuello cada vez más y más.

Ash se sentía satisfecho al lograr hacer que Conway se sintiera atemorizado, pero él todavía quería algo más. – Este es el fin Conway –

Ash sacó el cuchillo del cuello de Conway, este lo sujetó esperando así parar la hemorragia que había surgido.

Conway estaba adolorido, pero sabía que Ash no se detendría allí, y tenía razón, ya que luego comenzó a sentir que la afilada hoja del cuchillo le penetraba el pecho y luego se deslizaba hacia abajo, abriendo su pecho de par en par.

Conway tenía que soportar lo que Ash le hacía, pero ya no podía hacer nada más, él mismo sabía que estaba destinado a una sola cosa… Morir

Ash abrió el tórax de Conway permitiendo ver su corazón. Conway solamente contaba con muy poco aliento antes de poder cerrar los ojos eternamente, pero en lo que lograba hacer eso tenía que soportar el dolor al que Ash lo sometía.

Ash no aguantó ni un solo minuto más. Lentamente comenzó a tomar el corazón de Conway con la mano, cuando lo tuvo comenzó a sacarlo fuertemente separándolo de las venas y arterias. Conway sentía como era despojado de su corazón, pero llegó el momento en que tuvo que dejar de sufrir para encontrarse con la paz eterna.

Ash se sintió satisfecho. El joven entrenador salió de debajo de la cama **(Hasta Yo Me Pregunto, Era Tan Grande El Espacio Como Para Tenerlos A Ambos Allí? ¬_¬), **comenzó a jugar un poco con el corazón de su reciente victima… Una sonrisa escalofriante se esbozó en su rostro mientras veía el corazón – Todo ha acabado aquí

/

Dawn despertó después de una noche que le pareció eterna. La sabana estaba mojada gracias a las lágrimas que había derramado durante la noche. La coordinadora novata estaba triste, la razón era la discusión que la noche anterior había tenido con Ash

Quizás podamos hacer como que nada pasó… podemos no darle importancia… - se dijo Dawn esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza… - o – aquella sonrisa cambió rápidamente a un gesto de tristeza – quizás terminemos. Gracias a que yo… - se cortó por un momento – no… yo solo reaccioné como debía. Él fue quien cometió aquel error de coquetear con otra. Yo no quiero… pero ahora todo queda a decisión de él.

Dawn se levantó de la cama. Iba a dirigirse hacia el baño pero se dio cuenta de algo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo frente a la puerta. Ella se acercó y vio que era una pequeña carta (como de media hoja) sin sobre doblada por la mitad.

La chica se acercó hacia la pequeña carta, se arrodilló para cogerla, luego esbozó una gran sonrisa de esperanza. – Ash¡ - se dijo a si misma alegremente

La chica había desdoblado la hoja, el mensaje decía: **_perdona si te hice daño. Estoy consciente de lo que hice y quiero que me perdones. Por favor dame otra oportunidad mi amor, puedo cambiar, solo necesito eso… una segunda oportunidad, no quiero que te vuelvas a enojar conmigo… Siempre tuyo Ash_**

Dawn sonrió mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda – que? Estoy llorando por solo un ojo – la chica se dijo extrañada, se secó la lagrima y luego sonrió – dicen que si lloras por un solo ojo es porque el amor de tu vida está sufriendo. Y el mío está detrás de esta esperándome allá fuera.

La coordinadora se levantó. Luego abrió la puerta decidida. Al abrirla no había nadie, pero miró a los lados y se fijó que Ash estaba recostado contra la pared al lado de la entrada de la habitación. Junto a él había un gran ramo de rosas. Se había quedado dormido allí mismo.

Dawn se arrodilló frente al chico, comenzó a moverle levemente para que despertara – Ash, cariño ya despierta. Ven. Ven a dormir a la cama, se ve que has pasado mala noche.

Ash abrió los ojos poco a poco. Frente a él estaba la chica por la que tanto había estado sufriendo. – Ah… Dawn… - Ash quería hablar pero Dawn lo silenció con un profundo beso en los labios, al cual correspondió sin objeción.

Al romper el beso la chica dijo un poco apenada – ya no digas nada. Olvidémonos de esto ya. Ya no quiero seguir peleada contigo – después de decir esto, la chica cambió su gesto a una sonrisa – ven, entremos a la habitación para que puedas dormir mejor sobre la cama.

La chica se levantó y tomó la mano de su novio, luego entraron a la habitación tomados de la mano.

Al entrar, Dawn llevó a Ash a la cama, luego dejó que se recostara para que después ella se subiera sobre él y pudiera besarle nuevamente. Ash correspondía al beso mientras pasaba su mano por toda la espalda de Dawn

La chica rompió el beso e inocentemente dijo – estás enojado conmigo? – ante esto Ash negó con la cabeza. Después de eso volvió a decir – estás cansado?

Un poquito… - respondió Ash con una pequeña sonrisa

Dawn sonrió satisfactoriamente, luego le dio otro beso corto. Al romperlo le dijo con una sonrisa y pasando su mano por el pecho del entrenador – que te parece si me pongo el neglillé blanco que tanto te gusta, y nos divertimos un tato. Después de una o dos horas vuelves a dormir todo lo que quieras cariño – dijo mostrando una sonrisa pervertida mientras se sonrojaba y pasaba su mano por la entrepierna de Ash

Ash estaba comenzando a excitarse con lo que la coordinadora hacía – crees que me negaría ante tan generosa oferta. – dijo volviendo a besar a la coordinadora

La chica se levantó de la cama y fue a cambiarse al baño. Ash se puso cómodo pero vio algo que estaba sobre la cama, era la carta que había escrito para Dawn, estaba doblada como él la había dejado, pero tenía algo más escrito, la tomó y leyó lo que decía: **_Te Quiero Así Como Eres._** **_No Quiero Que Cambies, NUNCA¡_**

Ash dejó la carta. Una sonrisa sincera adornó su rostro. Pero esa sonrisa de inocencia pronto cambió a una sonrisa de cinismo, luego dijo vilmente – entonces no quiero que cambie. Bueno, no me importa seguir así como sigo con tal de verte feliz – después de decir esto echó una pequeña carcajada.

El joven dejó de reir y después volteó a ver a Dawn, quien estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto de baño usando únicamente su neglille. Ash puso una gran sonrisa morbosa mientras Dawn se acercaba a él.


	5. Chapter 5

**_CAPÍTULO 5_**

Ash regresó a su habitación. Se encontraba en la casa de su novia. La pareja había decidido ir a visitar a la señora Johanna antes de que comenzaran la Liga Sinnoh Y el Gran Festival de la Región.

El día había sido espectacular pero también había sido agotador para el entrenador, así que la hora de dormir era simplemente fantástica para él. El entrenador no se molestó en desvestirse, se quitó su gorra favorita y se tiró de espalda a la cama. Suspiró, y comenzó a buscar en uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta, de allí sacó un cigarrillo el cual lo colocó en su boca. Siguió buscando en sus bolsillos y sacó esta vez un encendedor con el que se dispuso a encenderlo (No Hombre No Sabía Para Que Se Usaban XD).

El jovenzuelo inhaló una bocanada de su cigarrillo y después exhaló el humo fuera de su cuerpo satisfecho. – DIOS, valla que la señora Johanna es muy buena persona, me ha tratado bien y ha aceptado mi relación con su hija. Me ha tratado como… como si fuera mi madre— dijo volviendo a inhalar otra bocanada del cigarrillo y poniéndose a pensar más profundamente.

Dawn entró a la habitación sin tocar previamente. Colocó sus manos en su cintura y puso una mirada de estar enojada al ver lo que Ash hacía sobre su cama. Ella se acercó a su novio y le quitó el cigarro de la mano con un golpe en esta, cuando el cigarrillo cayó al suelo ella lo aplastó con su pie— Qué Crees que estás haciendo Ketchum— dijo mirando acosadoramente al entrenador, después se acercó a la ventana de la habitación.

Al entrenador no le importó el acto de su novia, él ya sabía que ella haría eso –Solo quise relajarme— dijo tranquilamente, como si no le diera mucha importancia al problema en que se acababa de meter.

Si, tú y tus gustitos. Pero ahora me has llenado la habitación de ese horrible olor a muerte— dijo Dawn abriendo la ventana, luego comenzó a acercase a la cama—ya te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes dentro de la habitación

Lo siento Dawn pero…

Ash no continuó ya que su chica se subió encima de él y sujetó sus muñecas dejándolo inmóvil.

No lo necesitas. Tú no necesitas esas mierdas que solo te matan poco a poco. Eres Ash Ketchum¡ El mejor entrenador pokemon de todos¡- dijo Dawn con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La chica comenzó a bajar lentamente, ella cerró sus ojos y abrió ligeramente sus labios, al ver esto Ash hizo lo mismo. El entrenador acercó lentamente su rostro al de Dawn esperando poder besarla, pero antes que sus labios se juntaran, la coordinadora se separó rápidamente sorprendiendo a su novio

No me gusta besarte mientras hueles a Diablos¡- dijo Dawn poniendo sus manos en su cintura y poniendo una sonrisa juguetona y desafiante.

waaaaaaaah… solo por eso¡- dijo Ash fingiendo estar desilusionado— espérame lo arreglo¡- con eso Ash se fue rápidamente al baño haciendo que Dawn sacara una pequeña risita.

/

Ya era muy de noche, nuestra joven pareja ya estaban durmiendo abrazados como lo hacían a diario, pero algo raro ocurría con el chico. El sujeto al parecer estaba teniendo una de sus regulares "pesadillas"

**/SUEÑO/**

Papá, no te vayas¡- imploraba a gritos un pequeño niño

Ash era solo un pequeño niño de unos cuatro años. Estaba sujetando fuertemente la pierna del hombre que era ni más ni menos que su padre.

El señor Ketchum estaba decidido, estaba harto de su vida de casado y de padre, así que esa noche se iría para siempre con el propósito de alejarse de aquellos dos seres que lo tenían sujeto a una vida "amarga", sedentaria y llena de responsabilidades y obligaciones a las que él prefería no seguir.

Déjame muchacho¡- dijo el señor Ketchum empujando fuertemente al niño alejándolo de él.

El señor Ketchum se encaminó asía la puerta, pero antes de poder salir de la casa la señora Ketchum se puso frente a la puerta impidiéndole el paso. Delia Ketchum estaba atemorizada al pensar en lo que su "esposo" le haría, cabe destacar que ella tenía un ojo morado e hinchado.

El señor Ketchum se detuvo a solo centímetros de su esposa— apártate — dijo el sujeto, a lo que la señora Delia se negó con una pequeñas lagrimas que quería salir de sus ojos— tu no aprendes, verdad?— fue lo último que dijo el señor Ketchum-

El Señor Ketchum golpeó a la señora Delia en la cara y tumbándola al suelo, como si no fuera suficiente el señor Ketchum aprovechó que Delia estaba en el suelo para poder patearle en el estómago y en las costillas.

La señora Delia estaba dando unos fuertes gritos, pidiendo que su marido dejara de patearle y a la vez pidiendo ayuda a quien sea que pudiera auxiliarla. Todo esto era visto por el pequeño Ash, quien se estaba comenzando a sentir triste al ver semejante acto de crueldad. Sin pensarlo ni una sola vez (Y Si Nos Ponemos A Pensar, Durante Toda Su Vida Siempre Ha Actuado Sin Pensar) corrió hacía donde estaba su padre, comenzó a gritarle que se detuviera mientras le daba de golpes en su pierna.

Niño dije que me dejes¡- dijo El Señor Ketchum dejando a Delia y pateando a Ash aventándolo nuevamente.

NO¡ NO LO HAGAS¡- dijo Delia poniéndose de pie para poder defender a su hijo, pero el señor Ketchum la abofeteó y la volvió a tirar al suelo, pero ahora el se agachó para golpearla a puño cerrado.

El pobre niño presenciaba aterrado el como su padre, su modelo a seguir y la persona que más amaba en su vida, golpeaba brutal y salvajemente a su mamá.

El chico corrió atemorizado hacía la cocina. Tomó una silla y la colocó frente a la alacena para que él pudiera subirse en ella y así tomar un objeto que allí se encontraba, este objeto era un gran y afilado cuchillo de cocina. El niño se bajó de un salto de la silla y con el cuchillo en mano corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus padres.

Al llegar, su padre seguía de rodillas mal matando a la señora Delia. El pobre niño se acercó hacía su padre, pero se acercó por la detras. Aprovechando que el señor Ketchum no lo veía, Ash se acercó rápidamente a él, ensartando el cuchillo en su espalda.

El señor Ketchum quedó atónito al sentir que la hoja del cuchillo le traspasaba la carne. La señora Delia quedó aterrada al ver que su esposo comenzaba a escupir sangre.

Ash sacó el cuchillo del cuerpo de su padre para luego volverlo a ensartar dentro de él pero esta vez más fuerte.

El señor Ketchum seguía estupefacto mientras sentía que su hijo le apuñalaba una y otra vez, y cada vez más fuerte. Llegó el momento en que Ash dejó de apuñalar a su padre, dejando que el cuerpo de este callera inerte de un lado.

Delia se levantó, ella estaba con el rostro cubierto de la sangre de su "exesposo", contempló horrorizada como Ash sujetaba el cuchillo con sus dos manitas cubiertas de sangre, mientras que en su rostro expresaba una extraña y enorme sonrisa. Su ojo izquierdo le papaloteaba nerviosamente.

Ash… tu…- dijo la señora Ketchum mientras veía que su hijo tiró el cuchillo y luego cayó al suelo desmayado.

/

Los oficiales habían llegado a la casa de los Ketchum ya que una vecina de la familia los había llamada reportando violencia intrafamiliar. Al llegar, los oficiales vieron a la señora Delia cubierta de sangre mientras sostenía en sus brazos a su hijo dormido.

/

La señora Ketchum se declaró la responsable del asesinato del que fue su esposo, todo con tal que su hijo no sufriera. Ella fue llevada al reclusorio femenil mientras el niño había sido llevado a una casa-hogar.

A pesar de que la culpa había recaído en la señora Delia, las investigaciones acerca del asesinato continuaron, el cuchillo fue llevado a un laboratorio para que las huellas digitales fueran identificadas.

/

Levántese Delia, queda usted en libertad—dijo la oficial Jenny mientras abría la reja de la celda donde Delia se encontraba.

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquel incidente. La oficial Jenny estaba dejando en libertad a Delia debido a que ya tenían los resultados de las huellas digitales.

Delia fue puesta en libertad y la subieron a una patrulla. Mientras recorrían las calles, la oficial Jenny comenzó a hablarle a Delia—sé que no fue usted quien asesinó a su marido. Sé que fue el niño—dijo calmadamente. Ante esto la señora Delia bajó la mirada y no decía palabra alguna.

La oficial Jenny había sacado a Ash de la casa-hogar y lo había llevado a una guardería, fue allí a donde llevaron a Delia. Ash estaba allí jugando con los niños que allí se encontraban, pero sobre todo con una niña de cabello azu y de vestido rosado.

Ambas mujeres estaban viendo ver a los niños jugar mientras ellas estaban a solo unos metros de ellos. Delia estaba feliz de volver a ver a su hijo.

Mírelo, está como si nada hubiera ocurrido— dijo la oficial—los de la casa-hogar han reportado que estuvo actuando tranquilamente y que jugaba inocentemente con los demás niños.

Delia casi no le prestaba atención a las palabras de la oficial. El simple hecho de ver a su hijo era toda su felicidad y olvidaba al mundo a su alrededor.

Cuídelo Delia, este es su primer crimen, en usted cae la responsabilidad de educarlo y evitar que en el futuro se convierta en un asesino—dijo Jenny poniéndose seria

Si. Le juro que cuidaré de mi hijo y trataré de olvidar junta a él este incidente.—dijo Delia con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad

Pero creo que tendrá un pequeño problema—dijo la oficial Jenny captando la atención y preocupación de Delia—la casa-hogar reportó que el chico tiene unas fuertes pesadillas, y ayer por la noche comenzó a gritar y a correr como loco

Que—dijo Delia preocupada por el estado de su hijo

Terrores nocturnos… al parecer su hijo va a comenzar a padecer de ellos—terminó la oficial.

/

Ya la señora Delia regresaría a su casa junto con su hijo, pero este niño no iba a irse de la guardería sin antes despedirse de su nueva amiga—adiós niña pelo azul¡- dijo el niñito agitando su mano para despedirse

Adiós niño despeinado¡- se despedía igualmente la niña del cabello azul.

Después de eso, Delia y Ash subieron a la patrulla que los llevaría de vuelta a su hogar.

**/FIN DEL SUEÑO/**

**/**

**Weno, Esa Es Mi Teoría Acerca De Que Le Ocurrió Al Padre De Ash XD**


End file.
